dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tupka217
My Pages: User Page (Create) · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Tupka217! Thanks for your edit to the Dusan al Ghul (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or your drawings. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 09:19, October 3, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Praise Just letting you know, in addition to all of the other wonderful things you do around here, you're doing a kick-ass job fleshing out the disambigs. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Although I'm waaaaay behind you on Elseworlds :) (Kid Flash cost me almost an hour and it's still not complete), I'll just stick to checking the "Other Media" sections. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Cover Art This is more like a heads up. I notice that you've been putting up a lot of pages without covers... obviously pages with no covers is better than no pages, but most people just aren't aware of good resources for cover art. If you're ever trying to find covers for a volume, the Grand Comics Database has pretty much everything, and they're updated really well. Example: Tiny Titans. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I know where to get covers. It's just that I'm planning to upload them all when I'm done, or halfway through, or whenever. I find multiple upload to be a lot easier. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Agent Axis II (Earth-Two) Hi! I notice that you've been modifying the new pages I've added for some long unused DC villains. I don't have a problem with most of the edits you've done, but there is one on the Agent Axis II page that I think needs to be corrected. You've inserted a hyperlink that refers people to the page for Grant Wilson, who called himself the Ravager. Unfortunately, he's not the Ravager that appeared in the same story as Agent Axis. It was an earlier, pre-Crisis Ravager that has not appeared since. I expect that eventually I'll get around to making a page for him as well, but I wanted to let you know that Grant Wilson isn't the Ravager that appeared in this particular story. Thanks, David Peattie Dpeattie 13:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. Does this pre-crisis "Ravager (Earth-Two)" have a name, or is he the one-issue guy hired by Two-Face? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, he's an Earth-One character, a mad scientist type who invented a thingy that gave him his powers and enabled him to become a threat to both worlds. It's been some time since I actually read the story, so the details are a bit fuzzy to me. His real name was Mark Ronsom. Story was by Gerry Conway, with art by George Tuska. JLA/Avengers I noticed that you added JLA/Avengers as an Elseworlds version of Elongated Man, and I removed it. Not sure if you've read the story, but I know that wikipedia always lists it specifically as an alternate appearance for some weird reason. It's not actually an AU story, the entire thing is completely in continuity... and this has been demonstrated several times, with plot threads tied up in stories like ''Syndicate Rules and Trinity. Granted nobody can specifically reference "oh yeah, remember that time we were chillin' with Thor?" because that would be copyright violation and also confuse people. So, letting you know for the future, it's not actually a different version than the mainstream characters. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Bizarro-Computo Nice, quick work getting Bizarro-Computo image on the Bizarro disambig page! Thanks! I realized that. But it is quicker to create the link and then do a multiple upload than it is to go back and make corrections ~ as you may notice those images are now uploaded ~ and I have done it this way for well over a year without complaints Jcsrauch 01:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not really a complaint, just something weird I noticed. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 01:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) thx for the head-up about the images ill try to find something more suitable Hey Hey nice to meet you Tupka.FirebenderFan 15:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Shayera Hol (DCAU) On the Justice League Chronicle video game for the Gameboy Advance, they gave Shayera's height as 5'6" and her weight as 120 lbs. Kalaile 18:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Kalaile :Ah, okay. My bad. It's just that a lot of people come up with guesses for these sizes, so there's a need to run a tight ship. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you don't want someone putting her as 6'3 or something, lol. Kalaile Thanks for the editing help Thanks for the help editing my 'DCU Legacies #2' page, it was my first time 'creating' a page. I'm planning on adding the remaining missing issues and can use what I gleaned from your edits and put that to use for them.JMockShepard 22:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks again for the help by fixing my Heath page...didn't think to add New Earth when I created it - JMockShepard 13:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the editing help with Sandor Fane. I'm still getting to grips with this stuff so your oversight is very much appreciated.Tony ingram 10:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...and I think I've just made the same damn error again! Sorry, I was listening, honest!Tony ingram 11:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Undone Edits Umm.. is there a reason as to why you have undone those edits of mine? Are those specific images not allowed on the disambig pages or something like that? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 21:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :We select the main images on our articles very carefully, and your opinion of what might look better doesn't necessarily agree with the group consensus... if you're going to change featured images on big characters like that, you should bring it up on the talk page first. For example, I reverted your image on the Superman page because the one there is a better shot of him, not just a picture of the right side of his body. Also, it's sort of boring having those cliche Alex Ross headshots everywhere. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::And besides, the Ross images are already featured prominently on the main page. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok I was unaware of that.. But i decided to put all of the Ross images up because I saw Martian Manhunter's page had it, so I figured it wouldn't be a problem to the others. Does that mean that image should be changed too? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 22:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thank you for cleaning up my articles. I've been using the guides and trying to use other pages for comparison, but I'm still pretty new at this and have a lot to learn. Thanks so much! Robottroubles 22:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Robottroubles :No problem. If you come across any other problems, feel free to ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Nomination Hey Tupka. We now have a nomination process for new administrators here on the site. I'd like to nominate you if you're willing. You've been doing an awesome job here and I think you deserve the title and the rights that go along with it. If you accept the nomination, I'll officially nominate you for voting. Kyletheobald 19:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll second that nomination. Tupka is invaluable to newer users like myself. Tony ingram 19:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I accept. :Now, why do I get promotions everywhere I go? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Because it's true what they say: If you want to get a job done well, ask a busy person. Tony ingram 19:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame Need help completing the rest of this page as far as character appearances and all that. (VicGeorge2K9 12:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) :Sorry, don't have the video game. What kind of help do you need? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Just links on characters listed primarily. (VicGeorge2K9 12:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) Input on my villain stubs Hi, Thank you for your help in making my additions better. How do you link to the Batman villains template (and othes as well)? David Peattie~~ :It's really easy, you just put the template at the bottom of the page like . You can find the rest of them in the Character Stubs category. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Creeper why do people keep deleting my edits of Jack Ryder (New Earth) its a "CHARACTER" database not a publications database. :Because you're deleting a lot of valid content. This database has information on characters and publications, and both of them are valid to the structure of the site. We recognize that your edits are in good faith, and we appreciate your efforts. But it also doesn't help that a lot of your writing has problematic spelling and grammar. It's nothing personal. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC Meeting Hey Tupka. We still haven't been able to get in touch with the guy who changes user rights, but as you know you're considered an admin at this point. While this isn't exclusively restricted to adminstrators, and it's by no means mandatory, I thought you might be interested to know that we're (by we I mean the admins of this site our brother admins at the MDB) having a meeting tonight in the IRC at 9:30pm to discuss the direction of the site. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, couldn't attend. I don't know what time zone the 9:30 is in, but if it was Eastern, it started around 3:30am where I am... and even I have to sleep sometimes. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, timezones exist... I forgot about that. Sorry, my internal clock personally is on Australian time. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 11:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations I am so sorry this took so long to get completely processed, but we the powers that be finally got everything sorted out and you are now officially an administrator. Congratulations and welcome to the team! I will suggest that you add yourself to the Administrators page as active before deleting everything in sight. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. Thanks. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Goblyn4evil 18:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations on the adminship! Have you ever considered joining the dark side? ;) --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 23:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really know that much about Marvel, so it wouldn't seem wise. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Air Wave Page Dear Tupka, Not sure what was wrong with the way in which the names of the creators of the character Air Wave were listed. You asked that they be fixed properly, but I do not know what you mean exactly. Kindly restore the Air Wave page and clarify or post the names of the creators properly on your own, if possible. Unfortunately, being a Wiki editor is new for me and I am not well-versed in making changes. As far as I know the names of the creators of Air Wave should appear as:"Murray Blotinoff" (writer) and "Lee Harris" (illustrator) aka "Leland Harris", and "Harris Levey"). Many thanks! Jonathanlevey 11:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't delete any Air Wave page, only the improperly named creator page. I already fixed that creator issue. Creators are listed under one name, and separated by a semicolon. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Victory! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7tbddRS8lQ (You did it! Hooray! Lo hizimo!) :Midoki24 00:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) re: duplicate entries I think I meant to tag DC 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 DC-12, which is a duplicate of Superboy Vol 1 185. Darkseid01 14:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Doom Patrol Index Publisher for the Doom Patrol Index (and other indexes) should be ICG(?). I don't have one on hand, perhaps you do and can check: ICG maybe stands for Independant Comic Group or somesuch (it's been 20 years since I've looked at one of these). I tried checking online, but couldn't find any details. Goblyn4evil 18:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, don't have one. Since it's sort-of DC related-y, I guess we can have them? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It's DC characters. I have no problem with it. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Shoot. Mine are in storage 25 miles away and I have no car. So I can't check publisher... Also, they did indexes for Justice League of America, Teen Titans, Legion of Super-Heroes, and Crisis (if I remember correctly). Goblyn4evil 21:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Moves All done, let me know if you have any issues with the changes... :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Batman : Gotham Knight Is there something wrong with my editing in the page? --Landavia 15:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :The language is one reason. That they were genuinely bad is another. "A team of spesial cop send a criminal (he show in the first series of the movie) to the Jail or Assylum." Ouch, ouch, and triple ouch. First, they're not a team of special cops, they're Major Crimes Unit Detectives Anna Ramirez and Crispus Allen. Second, the criminal's name is Jacob Feely, the Man in Black. Third... he's taken to Arkham, which is an Asylum, but deserves a mention too. That, together with the language, made my conclude that "Synopsis not yet written" was better than what you wrote. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the critics. --Landavia 16:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Editing tennis match The Hro Talak (DCAU) page seems to be constantly locked in an "editing tennis match". (VicGeorge2K9 23:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC)) :"Edit war" is the official term. I noticed. I was planning to drop Joe a line when you did it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Comic Category Template Have I been using the wrong Comic Category template? Goblyn4evil 22:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) What is the right way to do it? Goblyn4evil 22:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Use . is for the top level categories. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay. Got it. Sorry about that. Goblyn4evil 22:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::And that's why I've set default to "Minor edits". :) So it's easy to ignore me in RC when I'm on an edit bender. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Earth 31 Batgirl Thanks for the help. All of this is new to me. :I figured as much. If you have any questions about layout and policy, feel free to ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Blue Bulleteer Thanks for moving the Blue Bulleteer page-but I've a feeling I edited it just as you moved it, and it's now showing under both names! Can you check it out? I think I may have inadvertently created another version of the same page.Tony ingram 13:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I thought so when you used the long version on 344 Clinton Street and it turned up blue... Unlinked the long version and deleted it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks-that was a weird glitch. Tony ingram 13:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ragman: Suit of Souls Vol 1 1 Shouldn't the location be Warsaw, Poland, not Warsaw Ghetto, Germany? I won't have this issue myself until next week, so I can't check myself. But, even if you keep Warsaw Ghetto, it should be Poland. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warsaw_Ghetto Goblyn4evil 22:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Don't have this week's comics yet, so I can't say. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) DC User Boxes Tupka, I had some problems/questions with DC User boxes. Could you take a look at my question on my "My Talk" page, and help me out? Thanks! Goblyn4evil 21:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Gave it a shot. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguation Aww. Just wanted to see the images better.Wazzirving 20:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving Teen Titans Just curious why you changed the code names of Dick and Tim on the Teen Titans page.Wazzirving 20:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving :I explained it in my edit summary: Dick Grayson was a member, but "Batman" wasn't - only Robin/Nightwing. Likewise, Red Robin was never a member, but Robin II was. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. You want the names of the character when they were members, not their current code names.Wazzirving 22:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving Teen Titans: Robin When was Jason Todd in the Teen Titans? If I remember correctly, he was Robin when Dick left/was fired and Dick continued his work with the Teen Titans as Nightwing while Jason was Robin. I don't think, and I've asked around, Robin and Nightwing were ever in the Teen Titans together (aside from Dick and Wally asking the Young Justice team to become official Teen Titans). Do you have an issue, because I actually was curious of that myself years ago and would consider that a collector's item.Wazzirving 00:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving :You can find many of them listed in his appearances category. If you want something recent that references it, check out ''Teen Titans (Volume 3) #29. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) re: Lobo one-shots Hi. I was going to add in Lobo the Duck, Big Babe Spring Break Special, Convention Special, Fragtastic Voyage, and DC 1st Superman/Lobo and there was a note there that they used to exist and you deleted them. Is it cool to add them? Darkseid01 22:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. It's just that the old versions were really, really bad. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahahahahahaha. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 09:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Images hi i am Perry Rogers and i wanna know how to put images to edit something about Barry Allen but i need to put an image so please tell me how to put images.Thank you. :* On any page, you see a column on the right hand side of the screen. Go to where it says " PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI". :* Click the "Add a Photo" button. This gives you a pop-up. :* Click "Advanced Options". :* At "licensing (required)", select whatever type your image is. :* Click "Choose file". :* Select the file from your harddisk. Please make sure you name it correctly on your computer, because that's the name the image is going to get. :* Press "Upload Photo". :*Now, you get to a screen with all the latest uploads. Click yours. :*Click "edit". :* Fill out the rest of the Image template. :* To use it one a page, add in the article. If you plan on changing the main image, don't bother. It will be reverted. :* A warning though: all your previous edits were reverted because of bad spelling, incorrect information, or improperly placed text. Please make sure you read the Manual of Style. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Young Justice Hey, just thinking about disambigs here... Young Justice is supposedly Earth-16 in the Multiverse. I'm trying to figure out whether we should put characters underneath "alternate versions" with all of the other 52, or in Other Media with all of the other media... thoughts? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been putting them under "Alternate versions/Other versions/Multiverse" so far. It seems so out of place to put "Earth-16" with "DCAU" and "BTBATB" instead of between "Earth-15" and "Earth-17". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) 2 questions 1: Do we bring fan fic episodes and series in DC Database? 2: Did Mirror Master reformed in Justice League Unlimited issue 44? Larry1996 04:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :# Depends. Individual user's fanfics, no. But I've seen some links for unlicensed adaptations (like Batman: New Times). It could do with some firmer policy. :#Unknown. He was arrested. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Fan Fiction Is there a DC Comics Database Fanon Wiki anywhere?Larry1996 00:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :http://dcfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the Gallery advice-there are times when I can be remarkably thick when it comes to the simplest stuff! Tony ingram 21:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) We could make Wildcat (New Earth) a formely deceased character, what do ya say? Larry1996 23:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) 2 Things 1. I just typed in Formely Deceased in KGBeast, Silver Banshee, Tala, Gorilla Grodd, Weather Wizard and Parasite (DCAU), because i saw them in Justice League Unlimited comic issues that took place after the season finale, knowing that Parasite and Weather Wizard survived Darkseid's explosion and Tala survived his ressurection and Grodd survived out of space and KGBeast and Banshee survived their deaths. 2. Crystal Frost was the first Killer Frost who might've died and the Killer Frost in Justice League Season 2 was really Louise Lincoln. Larry1996 23:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Comics and cartoons were largely made by different crews. It could simply be a continuity error, not a resurrection. :See above; it's unknown whether the TV crew knew Crystal had appeared. Several characters in the DCAU are amalgam characters, or brand new ones; KF is not purely based on Louise Lincoln. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Images sorry, i will delete the images what i posted and just enter at site to read, it's better like this. Lana Lang Hi Tupka217, Thanks for the Information I'm a little confused, but I think I figured it out. This is what I do, intstead of erasing the numbering that accompany the pic I leave them (I'm guessing that's the indentification mark) and before I upload I click the licensing to see if it passes and then I upload. If I'm doing it wrong please tell me. I have also noticed that when I want to use a pics that I have previously upload I have to go through all the uploaded pics to find it, is that the norm. Is it possible to tag pic's that when you type in a name say Supergirl, all uploaded Supergirl pic's will come up, If it's possible please tell me how. Once again thank--Superlana 15:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Anyway; when you upload an image, make sure you also properly fill out the Image Template. See . You can either include the template when you upload, or afterwards, just click "Edit". For example, for this image, the properly filled out template looks like this: | Permission = | Issue = Superman TAS Episode: My Girl | Universe = DCAU | Subject1 = Lana Lang (DCAU) | Subject2 = | Subject3 = | Subject4 = | Subject5 = | Medium = | Photographer = | Colourist1 = | CoverArtist1 = | Inker1 = | Letterer1 = | Penciler1 = | Notes = | Trivia = }} In most of your recent uploads of Annette O'Toole, the ImageType would be "Movie Screenshot" or "Promotional". If you did not make the image yourself, mention where you got it (just add the URL) at "Source". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) First I want to say a Big thank you for the welcome and advise that you have given me, you have made me feel truly welcome (I'm smiling as I write this, Honestly). Now, this is going to make you laugh, after I left the message I decided that I was going to learn through you. I clicked on one of the scans that you uploaded and saw the template, then I click on one of my pic to see if I got it right, but there wasn't a template on the page of any my pic's and that how I knew I was doing it wrong. I then check the templates on the display until I found the one that was similar to your's, after that I just copied you. So once again thank you for knowingly and unknowingly helping me.--Superlana 23:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :There used to be a button for it at the top of the edit field, but the last MediaWiki upgrade ate it. :There's also a different way to add it: when you upload. I'm not sure how you upload. Do you click "Add a photo", do you go to or ? Anyway: :* Add a photo: click "Advanced options". Then select the template at "Licensing (Required)". You have to scroll down a bit for TV Screenshot. Upload, go to recent changes and go to the image page; then you can add the rest. :* : Same story, but you don't need to press anything before getting to the dropdown menu of licenses. It's under the edittools. :* : Same story as Special:Upload. :Hope that helps. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) My User Is it okay if i keep my made-up episodes on my user? Larry1996 06:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm inclined to say "no". Take it to the fanfic wiki. The point is, when you use an episode template, it will automatically categorize it as an actual episode, and that would only be confusing. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::The official ruling on this would be no. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) one of the Marvel Family Rogues Is Jeepers a bear or a bat?, because he looks like a bear. Larry1996 05:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :He's a bat, according to Who's Who. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 3 questions 1) How Mr. Mind get defeated, along with the Monster Society of Evil? 2) Did the Marvel Family turn against each other? 3) Is Batman back to normal? Larry1996 03:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :1), 2), 3) Watch the episode. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Fosforos Tupka217 you could help me edit matatoa?? I can not leave it like that of other characters Fosforos malone 16:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) tupka217, sorry for bothering you again but could you explain me how to put the picture and not show the filename? Fosforos malone 20:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :When the filename is "File:Whatever.jpg", simply add "Whatever.jpg" in the image field. Also, mind you English. It doesn't have as many comma's as you give it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season Three Will there ever be a season 3 with 13 episodes in it? Larry1996 02:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :How should I know? Check wikipedia. If they don't know, it's uncertain. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Hi. Sorry about that - it's the first time I've uploaded an image here! Have I added all the tags and information correctly? Thanks, Effluvium 10:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty much, yes. You just need to add the issue. This could be done by adding the page name, for example "Batman and Robin Vol 1 X", or the short version "Batman and Robin #X". For future reference, you can find the documentation here, or you can select the proper template at the "Licensing (required)" dropdown menu in the upload form. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Arkhamverse Hey, while I'm here, I just wanted to ask if anyone still had any thoughts on renaming all the characters which have appeared in the Batman: Arkham Asylum video-game to "Name (Arkhamverse)"? I've talked about it on another admins talk-page and it was posted in the forums. It would make sense, seeing as many of the characters from the first game are going to reappear in it's sequel pretty soon. What do you think? Let me know :) Effluvium 11:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I have no problem with a move. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) DC Universe Online Can we add the Characters like Flash, Superman and Co. from the DCU Online MMORPG, too? --JimmyOlsen 16:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :* Like "Kal-El (DC Universe Online)"? Fine by me. As long as you add the Image template to any images of them you upload.-- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::* Yeah, like that! :) ... and yeah I will. Sorry, I didn't get a message about your posts on my talk page! --JimmyOlsen 17:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you rename this article please? I've forgot the last ) Sorry for the trouble. http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Richard_Grayson_%28DC_Universe_Online --JimmyOlsen 11:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cassandra Cain Cassandra Cain is with a new costume Look: Red Robin 17 Batman: the image is of the old costume, Batman 0193.jpg is better :The main image is not for the current costume, as has been explained to you on Talk:Batman (Bruce Wayne). -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Image Templates Hey Tup, sorry I've been sort of sporadic lately... my laptop's broken so I haven't had optimal internet access. You guys have been carrying on inspiringly amazing while I've been MIA. I have a few questions about some recent edits you've made to image templates... I noticed you changed a ''Tangent Comics: Metal Men #1 to Vol 1 1 and I was wondering if you were aware that the template counts them as the same thing. I also noticed you adding the image field on some covers, and we usually avoid doing that as a general rule... the logic being that those images are already in the cover art gallery, and the image categories are for interior panels. Oh, also, if I haven't mentioned this yet... the work you're doing going through the Image Needed category lately has been fucking awesome. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Metal Men:There seems to be a bug with Tangent Comics: Metal Men; it showed up in Wanted Categories as "Tangent Comics: Metal Men" rather than "Tangent Comics: Metal Men Vol 1 1/Images". Had the same problem with Tangent Comics: Nightwing: Night Force Vol 1 1. :Covers: Okay, that's one for the future. Not many covers required now. :Image Needed: It's really addictive, but on the other hand, frustrating too. I came across a beautiful Battery Park image when I wasn't looking for it; now I can't remember what issue it was. It was a New York-based comic, I'm guessing Vigilante Vol 1, Nightwing Vol 2 or Checkmate Vol 1. It became so annoying I had to switch from the beginning of the list to the end to avoid throwing my keyboard off the desk at the sight of "Battery Park". And it's also difficult to get an image for Shondra Kinsolving while trying not to be spoiled for Knightfall. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Gentleman Ghost, Billy Batson and Stargirl 1) What year did Gentleman Jim Craddock die, in what age? 2) And what years were Billy Batson and Courtney Whitmore were born? Larry1996 02:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Please, look at the message. Larry1996 05:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I looked. Larry, will you please stop posting such questions on my talk page and do your own research? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) just 1 last question, then i will leave you alone Did Despero of Batman: The Brave and the Bold die in "The Eyes of Despero!"? Larry1996 05:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Flash v3 011 cover Why did you delete this file (which I just reuploaded) with this? CBR solicit images (the former) are the highest-quality files available online I can find, so I'd appreciate it if they stayed up. Firebird 11:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Duplicate images are a mess. I'd appreciate it if you checked whether an image is already uploaded. :I simply deleted yours because it wasn't used on any page/on less pages. So if you want your upload to last, add it to the relevant pages and tag the other one with . -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 11:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC)